smell of rum and the sea
by maevezz
Summary: Emma gets separated from her mother and group and is found unconscious and injured by the one and only captain hook, when he saves her will she be able to save him?
1. rum and misery

**this is my favorite couple please review to tell me what to do next? I don't own Once upon a time or the wonderfully sexy Hook :(**

as captain Hook and his crew were walking from the tavern back to the ship singing raucously, sea shanties or anything that they thought of

the rain was pouring down on them all

Captain Hook was at the front of the mob of drunk pirates

Hook was not as drunk as this group of fools were

It took a lot of alcohol to get Captain hook drunk,

more Alcohol than he had consumed that night

that certain night was the aniversary of Milah's death at the hands of that Damn crocodile

Hook took out his flask of rum and took a swig

trying to block out the emmotions he felt

when hook saw a flash of blonde hair and pale creamy skin over on the side of the road

he stopped and went over to the limp figure wondering who she was

the first thing he saw was a tangle of golden hair and a buxom figure

the woman was mumbling in her sleep

her brow furrowed as she spoke

"Henry" she said then she said "snow"

Hook was ready to dismiss her ramblings as insane when she said "Cora"

his eyes shot open at that the sorceress who had once been trapped in the cursed mirror and had escaped

the one who knew the secret to realm travel

hook put away his flask

Hook bent over and picked up the strange woman bridal style

she was wearing strange clothes strange for this part of the realm anyway

she didn't weigh much but hook could feel her solid muscles, and everything else

what had the woman gone through to diminish such a beauty?

when hook picked her up he felt a slimy wetness

and thought that can't be rain and when he looked he saw a crimson liquid seeping from a cut in the woman's side

Hook mentally cursed myself for not noticing earlier that she was injured

Hook carried her all the way to the boat and placed her on his bead and started to sponge off the blood saying "what secrets do you bear emma swan?"

*Emma's POV*

I woke up to the gentle swaying of a boat and a soft bed

It had been months ,before I went into jeffery's hat since I had felt a bed this soft

I came to wondering where I was,

the last thing I could remember was getting seperated from mary margret, snow, mom

I got seperated from my group and all I remember is the smell of rum and the sea

**review for me to write more!**


	2. worth the wait

**hi guys I don't own once upon a time otherwise there would be episodes coming out this month! I write short chapters but I try and write 1 every night**

*Emma's POV*

"Emma, emma love wake up" I heard a wonderfully deep male voice in my ear as I finally awoke

I moaned as I tried to sit up clutching my side

"how do you know my name?" I asked

and sat up holding my pained side as I propped myself up on soft pillows

"love" he said "neat tatoo, one question, who's neal?"

he was referring to the tatoo I had on my right side under my arm

the tatoo said Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy

I had kept the tatoo as a reminder to myself to keep my heart guarded

"none of your business! anyway how did you see that, my shirt covers it most times!"

that was when I realised that my wasn't on my persons

all I was wearing was my bra and bandages around my torso

with a leather coat draped over my stomach

the man was leering at me with a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes

I said "what the hell! where is my shirt who even are you?"

"well love" the man said ""I am killian Jones, at your service."

"you.. you have a hook for a hand!"

"well" he said "look at that I do,"

"that makes you captain hook in this fucked up fairytale land, never mind where is my shirt!" I yelled at him

"your shirt was torn and covered in your own blood, Daft bint!" he yelled back at me

"fine" I said "you're the Captain Hook and I'm insane."

"well love" hook said "I very much hope you are sane, otherwise how would I get back to your world?"

"how do you know I'm from another realm?"

"well first of all" Hook said "those clothes of yours, well aren't exactly a normality here."

"yeah" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes"because your wardrobe is just styling"

"enough chitchat" Hook said "who are you with?"

"I am with myself, trying to find my way home." I couldn't tell him who I was he was a pirate I was, I am a princess.

the stories I had heard about him,

mulan had taken to telling us the tales of this realm's most deplorable crooks

Mulan told us the stories after aroura went to bed as not to give her worse nightmares

hook was the worst of all of them he raped plundered and killed

all without remorse

the stories were gruesome

they say he has no heart, that all he has was a empty soul

I would have to be careful around him

try not to set him off if I wanted to get home alive

"Damn it Swan, tell me who you are working with, there has to be someone!" Hook said

"I am working alone, I already told you" I said slowly and calmly

"fine then" Hook said "you will stay aboard this boat until you can tell me who you work with."

"well" I said "I hope you're pacient."

"oh I am, I will wait for you, want to know why" he said stepping closer to me

"because you will be worth the wait." hook said as he exited his cabin

or as I came to know it my prison

*Meanwhile across the forest*

Snow hadn't slept in three days

frantically looking for her missing daughter

out of her mind with worry

Mulan and Aurora were searching the other side of the forest

Snow said to herself "Emma I will find you, I will always find you!"

**review and I'll write more captain swan scenes!**


	3. a simple kiss

**hi guys sorry for not writing sooner but I just took my trimester exams, the Explore test, and am going through some family stuff right now so thanks for reviewing, and again Once upon a time doesn't belong to me in any way :(**

Emma sighed once and then turned her head to look at the pirate who was sitting across the room, as hook shined his dagger, hoping to get on his nerves she sighed again louder this time.

Emma could see as Hook gritted his teeth, Emma almost smirked at him but rather scowled in his direction

Hook let out a sigh of his own and said "what, what do you want?"

Emma frowned and replied tartly "what I want is for you to let me go."

"well, love" Hook said with a smirk"looks like neither of us are getting what we want."

there was a moment of silence when neither of them spoke, until a short man burst into the room and said "captain, we are docked at port, the men are ready to depart"

"well, my dear" Hook said cheekily "let's continue this conversation later, after we get back from port."

"what" Emma said "you're just leaving me here?"

"well" Hook said "I couldn't have you escaping, now could I?"

Hook strode across the room and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Emma smacked Hook's hand away and said "keep your hands, hand off me!"

"fiesty" Hook said with a wink"I like that in a girl"

Emma just growled at him as hook just smirked at her

"I will see _you_ after I get back from the tavern." hook said with a wink

Emma rolled her eyes at that, then resumed glaring at him, her lip curled in a sneer

"don't wait up love" hook said

with a full smirk on his face as he blew her a kissand backed gracefully out of the room before she could find something to throw at his retreating figure

as he vacated her room whistling a jaunty tune, obviously in a great mood

as opposed to Emma's storm cloud of rage in the room he had just left

as soon as Hook left the room Emma started looking around the room for possible routes of escape

after a few minutes of futile search she came to the conclusion that the room was locked up tighter than a drum

Emma sat down on the bed and sighed, her hands in her head thinking about how she could get away from hook and back to Henry

Emma realized that if she could find a thin strip of metal she could try and pick the lock on the door

Emma thought where do I have a small piece of metal on my person

Emma groaned as she realized where she had one

*in the town*

Emma walked through town with her head down careful not to meet anybody's eye

as soon as Emma made it out of the town and towards the woods Emma took off running

Emma ran as fast as she could, to get away from her captors

every breath loud, footsteps like thunder in her ears

her breath coming in fast pants, as she clutched her side in pain where she had a long shallow cut

when she touched her wound she moaned in pain and nearly blacked out

Emma forced herself to continue running, thinking of mary-margret, and why she had been on the side of the road and her fight with Mary-Margret and why she was near the village

*flashback*

"look Emma I don't see the problem with bringing Mulan and Aurora along with us!"

"the problem is that we don't know if we can trust them! and Aurora tried to kill you today" Emma said in hushed tones

"they saved our lives, we should at least help them" Mary-Margret said back

"fine do what you want" Emma said "I'm going to go ahead to the next town, you know scout ahead."

Mary-Margret put her hand on my shoulder and said "be safe okay?"

Emma just nodded at her "I'll be careful, I promise"

*end flashback*

god I wish we hadn't parted like that if I saw her again I would find a way to make up for it, I swear

out of breath emma stopped to catch her breath, Emma heard a voice in her ear

"well swan, I didn't think it would be that easy to find you"

Emma didn't have to look to see who it was, Hook

Emma closed her eyes and tried not to feel his body tried to stay in controle of her brain but it was futile with him so close

Emma tried to move away but he snatched her arm and pulled her closer to him and murmered in her ear "you'd think that you actually wanted to be caught"

an angry frown on her face and fire in her eyes she freed her hand from where he had it,

stopping him from holding her and tried to punch him he just took her hand and pressed a kiss on it his stubble scratching her hand,

his mouth warm and suprisingly soft against her skin,

he then flipped her wrist and pushed a kiss against the tender skin there

she felt her knees start to sag as his lips gently brushed her skin

he smirked against her skin and she pulled away from him and tried to distance herself from him, but he just kept circling her, like a preditor, and she was prey

"where did you get the lockpick? hmm love"

Emma walked over to him and whispered "from the underwire in my bra"

Emma smirked when she saw the faint blush stain his skin

he got over his blush when she took advantage of his suprise and darted away from him and towards the forest

Hook had recovered enough to move in front of her, to block her way

"move out of my way hook!" Emma said

Hook just pulled her head down with his good hand and kissed her

Emma responded after a moment of hesitation, kissing him back

Hook made a growling noise and deepened the kiss

Emma returned the gesture by moaning into his mouth

when she heard herself she pulled away and pushed him off her and ran away leaving a startled hook in her wake

Emma burst into a clearing and heard hook running after her, he was faster than her and she had nowhere to hide from him in the open clearing

Emma braced herself as he grabbed her arms in his hand and pulled her towards his chest trapping her there

"Emma" Hook said in low tones"what are you running from?"

**I gave you a extra long one because I was gone so long**

**Hook: review for more of me and emma**

**Emma: hey**


End file.
